O que seria desse amor sem a falta de sanidade?
by Kagome Juh
Summary: O amor não é falar, é sentir. Kagome e Inuyasha aprendem isso a cada dia de suas vidas e se amam de forma imprevisível e insensata. Mas também, o que seria desse amor sem a falta de sanidade? Kag&Inu ; PRESENTE PARA FANIICAT ;


**Nota:** Bem, no final da fic a nota realmente importante xD Mas por favor gente, ouçam a música na hora da apresentação, a música é: **Helpless When She Smiles - Backstreet Boys** (É só por no YOUTUBE e por pra carregar, fácil, fácil :D). A fic é meio bobinha, açucarada³, mas é bonitinha e têm grande importancia. Bem, espero que gostem.

E o pequeno texto logo nesse início, sim, sentimentos meus u.u Mas não contem para ninguém xD

* * *

**O que seria desse amor, sem a falta de sanidade?**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :3

-

_"_Definir o verbo amor é uma tarefa difícil, a qual é impossível para todos aqueles que pensam saber. Nem mesmo o dicionário tem palavras mais precisas. Mas para mim, Amar é sentir, se envolver. Amar é ser de tudo para aquela pessoa, amar é o que eu sinto por _ele_, mesmo eu não conseguindo demonstrar a grandiosidade desse sentimento".

-

Ele tentava não observar a garota ali, brincando no meio dos irrigadores do jardim. Ele tentava de todas as formas ignorar a presença da moça. Ele tentava com todas as suas forças simplesmente se manter sério e irritado com a última briga. Mas era terrivelmente difícil! Como não olhar para a namorada ali toda molhada, a brincar como se tivesse **cinco anos**, com o vestido totalmente **transparente**?

Era **muito** (reparem bem no muito) difícil.

Mas ele não agüentou manter a face séria, e muito menos não olhar para a moça. Kagome veio até ele sorrindo, puxando o pelo braço chamando-o para aquela brincadeira. Os olhos azuis cintilavam alegres, belos como sempre.

- Vem Inuyasha! – Ela o chamou alegre, como se a momentos antes eles não tivessem tido outra briga, e como se ela não o tivesse tirado do sério. E ele novamente se deixou levar, ele não conseguia formar uma barreira para que ela não atravessasse.

E ele não queria formar uma barreira realmente.

Sorriu belamente novamente se envolvendo na energia contagiante de Kagome, e pegou-a no colo antes que ela brigasse, e juntos estavam de baixo da água jogada pelos irrigadores do jardim.

Kagome gargalhava e se agarrava sem nenhuma intenção inocente ao pescoço de Inuyasha.

Mas isso, ele nem chegou a perceber.

_**oOo**_

Os dedos delicados acariciavam as orelhinhas. Não era nem preciso dizer que ele estava no paraíso com aquele carinho, aquele toque. Kagome sorria tentando conter sua felicidade em vê-lo alegre novamente. Ela sempre o irritava, e mesmo não admitindo para ele, era totalmente de propósito. Era tão bom ver o poder que tinha sobre ele. Vê-lo nervoso, irritado com ela, até mesmo magoado. Mas era só ela olhar para ele, sorrir, e mostrar mesmo com aquele simples ato que o amava, que novamente ele era seu. Sem nenhum ressentimento no meio.

Inuyasha permanecia com os olhos fechados. Pensava em uma letra de música, a última que ele criaria e que cantaria. Iria se 'aposentar' da carreira que estava criando de músico, e exercer sua profissão. Era realmente importante que ele exercesse sua profissão, tivesse um emprego, e consequentemente casasse com Kagome.

E com certeza a última parte era a mais interessante.

- Inu? – Ouviu a voz doce chama-lo e permaneceu de olhos fechados, somente mexendo a cabeça como quem tinha escutado. – Você tem certeza que quer parar com a banda? – Ele sentiu o tom preocupado na voz dela. Ele sorriu com aquela pergunta.

- Tenho. – Disse firme abrindo os olhos e encarando os orbes azuis a observá-lo. Kagome não gostava tanto daquela idéia, ela sabia que era o que ele gostava, e não entendia o porquê dele estar largando o que ele mais gostava. Mas se era o que ele estava decidindo, ela iria estar com ele.

- E então, qual será a última música? – Ela perguntou olhando para o céu, o sol forte e quente naquele dia. Ter uma árvore no próprio jardim era sempre muito útil em dias de sol. Inuyasha riu baixinho ao escutar a pergunta, e acabou por chamar a atenção da moça para si. – O que foi? Qual é a última música? – Ela perguntou sorrindo desconfiada. Viu-o se sentar e encara-la. Viu o se aproximar colocando a mão em seu pescoço, puxando-a em seu encontro, aquecendo o corpo molhado com o dele.

- Surpresa. – Ele sussurrou sorrindo, e selou os lábios com os dela.

_**oOo**_

- Eu já disse que NÃO! – Ele gritou irritado andando depressa pela casa com a garota logo atrás.

- Inuyasha! Porque não? O que custa eu ir assistir ao ensaio?! – Kagome respondeu irritada e indignada enquanto olhava para as costas do hanyou. Inuyasha parou bruscamente e virou-se para a garota que não evitou trombar no forte peitoral dele.

- Eu sei que a única coisa que você quer saber é que música iremos tocar. E você já sabe que é surpresa... – Ele disse tentando manter a calma, e evitando totalmente olhar para os olhos pidões e para o sorriso em sua face. Como ela podia deixá-lo tão 'indefeso' com aqueles simples atos? Mesmo quando ela mentia, mesmo quando brigavam, ela sempre o fazia esquecer com aqueles simples atos. Era realmente terrível. – Então... Não. – Ele saiu dando um selinho na garota dando assunto como terminado. Kagome bufou irritada. Mas logo que ele saiu, ela sorriu já se esquecendo do stress.

- Vou preparar o jantar. – Ela disse dando de ombros e voltando para a cozinha.

Não era somente ela que tinha poder sobre ele. E ele nem imaginava como ele tinha poder sobre ela.

E ela não tinha muita intenção de contar isso para ele. Ela gostava de vê-lo amando-a, e por mais que fossem diferentes de todos os outros casais. O amor deles realmente era imprevisível.

Nunca sabiam o quão longe o amor de um pelo outro iria.

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha chegou sorrindo. Estava realmente feliz com a música que escrevera e que cantaria, e mal podia esperar para o dia seguinte e ver a cara de Kagome. As luzes estavam apagadas, e somente a da cozinha estava acesa. Ele foi caminhando até lá e quando entrou ficou surpreso. Kagome havia feito um jantar a luz de velas, algo totalmente romântico.

Mas seu traje estava um tanto quanto provocante.

A roupa minúscula de cozinheira, os cabelos negros presos em um coque desleixado, os olhos azuis divertidos... Estava muito convidativa.

- Oi. – Ela disse sorrindo. Inuyasha sorriu apagando as luzes, deixando somente a luz das velas a iluminá-los. As chamas iluminavam mal, mas a luz e a sombra em seus contrastes em Kagome deixavam a situação muito mais bela. Ela sorria daquele jeito que ele sabia que faria tudo o que ela quisesse.

Sentados um de frente pro outro na mesa, encaravam-se. Não era necessárias muitas palavras quando se havia um contato visual entre o âmbar e o azul. Não era preciso muitas palavras quando se havia aqueles sorrisos, e muito menos se precisava de palavras quando as mãos se entrelaçaram.

O jantar, não chegou a ser degustado.

Kagome foi a culpada daquilo.

Pelo menos era isso que Inuyasha repetia para si mesmo para que no dia seguinte se Kagome se indignasse, ele tivesse uma ótima resposta.

_**oOo**_

Ele observou os olhos azuis se abrirem, observou a face sonolenta, e sorriu. Ela parecia um pequeno botão de rosa. Esperando para abrir-se na hora certa.

Ele admirava aquilo, ele gostava daquilo, e se sentia um idiota por se impressionar e ficar olhando por coisas tão 'pequenas'.

- Bom dia. – Ela o cumprimentou de forma manhosa. Ele puxou seu corpo frágil e bem emoldurado para mais perto de si. Observava descaradamente os lábios da moça, que sorrira. – O que você está olhando? – Ela perguntou fingindo-se de inocente

- Sabia que você sempre consegue me deixar louco? – Ele perguntou aproximando-se mais um pouco. – Sem controle dos meus atos, dos meus pensamentos... – Enquanto ele dizia, ele roçava seus lábios nos lábios carnudos da moça. – Não sei como consegue.

- Acho que desse jeito. – Ela respondeu beijando-o.

O beijo era um beijo apaixonado, coisa que acalmou na mente de Inuyasha algumas dúvidas que de vez em quando assolavam seus pensamentos. Ele apertou o corpo dela contra o seu, sabendo que o botão virara uma rosa. Uma rosa só dele, só para ele.

Uma linda rosa.

_**oOo**_

Ele permanecia com cara amarrada, tentando não olhar para a namorada. Os olhos magoados e raivosos, as orelhinhas abaixadas, e nos lábios um bico de ciúme. A mágoa, por ver que ela dava mais atenção para aquele lobo idiota do que para ele, mesmo sabendo que ele odiava Kouga. Ela sempre fazia isso, parecendo não se importar com o que ele sentia com isso. E por isso a mágoa nos olhos dourados.

Suspirou com tristeza.

Às vezes se perguntava se ela realmente o amava. Às vezes ele achava se valeria mesmo a pena amá-la mesmo com ela o tratando de qualquer jeito.

- Inuyasha, o que você acha de sairmos os três juntos hoje à noite? – E ela realmente se esquecia das coisas importantes.

Inuyasha nem olhou para onde Kagome estava, já sabia que ela estaria sorrindo para ele com a mão dada com a de Kouga. E ele realmente não queria rever aquela cena mais uma vez. Suspirou ainda mais magoado e deu as costas para a situação.

- Não acho boa idéia. Hoje tenho coisas realmente mais importantes do que isso para fazer. – Ele disse seco e saiu andando. Kagome piscou para aquilo e o sorriso foi morrendo. Porque ele falara daquele jeito com ela?

- Ora Kagome, então vamos sair nós dois! – Inuyasha ouviu Kouga chama-la. Sentiu raiva, indignação, mágoa. Turbilhão confuso de sentimentos. Entrou no carro antes de escutar a resposta de Kagome para aquilo.

E ele preferia nem saber.

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha observava o pequeno bar em que ele fazia seus 'shows' se encher. A relação que ele criara com todo aquele pessoal era realmente de cantor e fans. E se sentia muito feliz em vê-los ali, para escutar sua última música. Muitos o procuraram perguntando o motivo, e ele simplesmente sorria misterioso e dizia ser surpresa. E agora, ali em cima do palco, com os acontecimentos de tarde, perguntava se realmente seria bom terminar com a pequena carreira que ele fizera. Ele e Kagome sempre estavam brigando, discutindo, ela sempre se desfazia dele. E ele bem, sempre caía nos sorrisos irresistíveis, nos olhos belos e alegres.

Era realmente terrível aquilo.

Porque ele fora arranjar uma namorada que o deixa tão... Fora de controle?

Ele nunca sabia o que sentiria, ele nunca sabia controlar seus sentimentos, ele nunca sabia controlar seus atos quando estava com ela. Totalmente fora de controle de si mesmo.

Suspirou indo até os fundos do palco.

Amar era não ter _sanidade_. Com certeza. É não ter bom-senso das coisas. Porque se ele tivesse sanidade, ele não estaria com Kagome até hoje. Ele já teria enlouquecido.

Com certeza.

Riu com o que acabara de pensar.

- Eu não consigo ter raiva. – Sussurrou para si mesmo e subiu para trás do palco. A banda estava pronta para entrar. E ele também. Só estava um pouquinho decepcionado por não ter visto a moça na platéia. Mas tudo bem. Ele superava.

O dono do bar foi até o palco e leu uma despedida para eles. Inuyasha tinha orgulho de dizer que em todos os sábados, por causa de seus pequenos shows, aquele bar enchia. E logo depois que ele os anunciou, cada um entrou sentando-se em seus lugares. As pessoas gritavam animadas, mas a luz jogada contra o rosto deles os impediu de ver quem estava lá.

Se isso não tivesse acontecido, Inuyasha não teria tido uma surpresa.

O toque do piano começou, e junto com Inuyasha a música começou.

**Hey ... yeah**

**She keeps the secrets in her eyes  
She wraps the truth inside her lies  
Just when I Can't take what she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise**

(Ela guarda os segredos nos seus olhos  
Ela oculta a verdade dentro de suas mentiras  
E justo quando eu não posso agüentar o que ela fez comigo  
Ela vem até mim  
E me guia de volta ao paraíso)

_Mas ele não agüentou manter a face séria, e muito menos não olhar para a moça. Kagome veio até ele sorrindo, puxando o pelo braço chamando-o para aquela brincadeira. Os olhos azuis cintilavam alegres, belos como sempre._

Era tão frustrante! Ela conseguia faze-lo feliz com o simples sorriso e o brilho dos olhos, mesmo com todas as brigas. Conseguia fazer com que ele voltasse ao mundo maravilhoso em que eles viviam, somente com aquele sorriso.

A voz de Inuyasha era uma voz bonita. Cantava com calma, com certo sentimento que uma pessoa da platéia sentia e sorria. Mas ele não percebera sua presença.

**She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go**

(Ela é tão difícil de se segurar  
Mas não posso deixá-la ir)

Ele cantou essa parte e não agüentou segurar um sorriso.

Não deixaria ela ir, não depois daquela noite. Independente de tudo o que tinha ocorrido.

**I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles**

(Eu sou uma casa de cartas no meio de um furacão  
Um passeio descuidado na tempestade  
Ela me fere e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir  
Ela sai dançando como uma criança  
Ela me deixa louco, ela me deixa fora de mim  
Mas fico indefeso quando ela sorri)

_- Vem Inuyasha! – Ela o chamou alegre, como se a momentos antes eles não tivessem tido outra briga, e como se ela não o tivesse tirado do sério. E ele novamente se deixou levar, ele não conseguia formar uma barreira para que ela não atravessasse. _

A banda estava em total sincronia. E Inuyasha cantava belamente.

E lembrar das vezes em que ela quebrava qualquer intenção de barreira que ele colocava, fazia com que ele quisesse rir de toda a situação.

Ele com certeza ficava indefeso quando ela sorria. Quando o olhava, quando se aproximava. Tudo o que ele cantava definia perfeitamente como ele se sentia perto dela. Uma fraca casa de cartas no meio de um forte furacão.

Tudo aquilo mostrava que a amava insanamente, imprevisivelmente. A amava como nunca amara ninguém, e sabia que seu ponto fraco era Kagome.

**Maybe I'd fight it if I could  
It hurts so bad, but feels so good  
She opens up just like a rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she asked me to, I would**

(Talvez eu lutaria, se eu pudesse  
Isso machuca tanto, mas é tão bom  
Ela se abre pra mim como uma rosa  
Quando está perto de mim  
Qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse, eu faria)

_O beijo era um beijo apaixonado, coisa que acalmou na mente de Inuyasha algumas dúvidas que de vez em quando assolavam seus pensamentos. Ele apertou o corpo dela contra o seu, sabendo que o botão virara uma rosa. Uma rosa só dele, só para ele. _

_Uma linda rosa._

Ele sorriu lembrando-se dos dias que passavam juntos, e segurou o riso quando se lembrou que, talvez não fizesse exatamente tudo o que ela pedia, como ir almoçar com Kouga. Mas se ela pedisse o céu, ele daria. Se ela pedisse o sol, ele lhe daria. Se ele pedisse uma estrela cadente, ele lhe daria.

E seu coração ela não precisava pedir, ela já tinha.

**It's out of control  
But i can't let go...**

(Está fora de controle  
Mas eu não posso deixar escapar)

A luz diminuiu um pouco finalmente, e foi seus olhos se acostumarem rapidamente que ele viu a moça ali em pé, a sorrir, aquele mesmo sorriso.

E nesse momento, seu coração saiu de seu controle.

Uma coisa totalmente normal, ele lembrou a si mesmo.

**I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles**

(Eu sou uma casa de cartas no meio de um furacão  
Um passeio descuidado na tempestade  
Ela me fere e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir  
Ela sai dançando como uma criança  
Ela me deixa louco, ela me deixa fora de mim  
Mas fico indefeso quando ela sorri)

Inuyasha cantou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. E mesmo ele não sabendo, Kagome também se sentia fraca quando ele sorria, ela sorria, ela era feliz, sempre que o via sorrir. Ela seria uma pessoa triste sem ele, ela não seria nem metade do que ela era se não o amasse e soubesse que ele também lhe amava.

Ela não pediria tudo o que queria, se não fosse ele a lhe dar.

_Sorriu belamente novamente se envolvendo na energia contagiante de Kagome, e pegou-a no colo antes que ela brigasse, e juntos estavam de baixo da água jogada pelos irrigadores do jardim._

E os dois sabiam, os dois sentiam. Amor não era as palavras vazias das novelas, amor não era as palavras vazias dos livros.

Amor era o que eles sentiam, assim como outros tantos casais. Amor não era falar, amor **é** sentir.

**When she looks at me,  
I... get so weak**

(Quando ela olha para mim (quando ela olha pra mim)  
...eu perco as forças)

_E nesse momento, seu coração saiu de seu controle. _

Encarou diretamente os orbes azuis, e forçou mais a voz tentando transpassar por aquela canção tudo o que sentia por ela. Tudo o que aquelas palavras não conseguiriam dizer.

Por serem palavras.

**I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles**

(Eu sou uma casa de cartas no meio de um furacão  
Um passeio descuidado na tempestade  
Ela me fere e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir  
Ela sai dançando como uma criança  
Ela me deixa louco, ela me deixa fora de mim  
Mas fico indefeso quando ela sorri)

_Uma coisa totalmente normal, ele lembrou a si mesmo._

Sua voz dava mais emoção. Seu coração descompassado, sua mente totalmente limpa de tudo. Nem sabia como não errava a música.

Continuou a encarar os orbes azuis que brilhavam emocionados e felizes, e aquilo realmente o deixava feliz.

Realmente, amar era não ter sanidade. Com certeza. É não ter bom-senso das coisas. Porque se ele tivesse sanidade, nunca pensaria que ela não gostava dele. Ele já teria enlouquecido sim, mas por simples e insano amor.

Porque, quem disse que o amor era fácil de se sentir?

**When she smiles**

**When she smiles**

(Quando ela sorri

Quando ela sorri)

_Mas era só ela olhar para ele, sorrir, e mostrar mesmo com aquele simples ato que o amava, que novamente ele era seu. Sem nenhum ressentimento no meio. _

**When she smiles**

**When she smiles**

(Quando ela sorri

Quando ela sorri)

E enquanto ele cantava as últimas partes da música ele viu que a moça andava em direção aos fundos do palco, e sorriu.

A música parou, e os gritos e aplausos foram gerais. A banda agradeceu fazendo um reverência, e as últimas palavras foram de Inuyasha.

- Obrigada por tudo pessoal! E quem sabe, vocês não me vêem por aqui um dia desses? – Ele perguntou rindo, e sob aplausos gerais e o início do som do DJ ele saiu do palco. A mão no bolso, com o coração totalmente desacelerado, as mãos chegavam a tremer.

Assim que ele chegou aos fundos, sentiu algo pular em si com um forte impulso, suas mãos foram direto até as costas de Kagome, segurando-a firmemente.

- Foi lindo! – Ela sussurrou com a voz visivelmente emocionada. Inuyasha sorriu acariciando os belos cabelos negros da morena. – Me desculpe por mais cedo Inu... Eu realmente sou uma desajeitada! – Ela se afastou para observa-lo. Viu o sorriso em seu rosto e olhou confusa para ele.

Inuyasha percebera o tom arrependido da moça, e só pelo fato dela ter ido até lá e não ter ido sair com Kouga, já a perdoava pelo resto da vida de todas as coisas futuras que ela poderia fazer.

E aquilo era um enorme³ feito.

- Casa comigo?

As palavras saíram de sua boca livremente, calmas, com serenidade e com amor. Nunca as palavras foram tão cheias de sentimento. O sorriso radiante na moça se abriu, e dessa vez a fraqueza que sentiu com eles, fora ótima.

- Caso.

Um amor imprevisível e bonito.

Mas o que seria desses dois, sem a falta da _sanidade_?

_**oOo**_

Essa fic foi resposta para o tema **27. Sanidade** do **30 Cookies**, mas totalmente com outro proprosito. Ela foi feita de presente para uma amigona que eu fiz aqui no ff. net , e se não fosse por causa dessa data especial eu nem tinha feito essa fic e muito menos com a música dos Backstreet Boys xD (Eu fiz porque eu sei que ela gosta :D E espero que ela goste dessa música neh xDDD) Então...

**PARABÉNS Fanii! :3**

**Tudo de bom para você, felicidades, saúde, dinheeeeiro (nem precisa neh sua riquinha, mas eu te desejo muito dinheiro), enfim, TDB!**

Então gente, espero que tenham gostado (Principalmente você Fanii!), e pra quem não sabe Fanii é igual a Faniicat xD

E sobre minhas outras fics, no caso citarei só a principal xD; "Amor ou Paixonite?", eu realmente estou sem inspiração i.i Espero que me entendam T.T

Enfim, Parabens Fanii (De novo xD). E pessoas, se gostarem ou até mesmo odiarem...

Mandem **Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews** e mais um pouquinho de **Reviews?**

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews em "Falso como um Porta Retrato":**

**Belle Kagome chan:** Eu fiquei feliz em saber que leu com a música xD Normalmente as leitoras são teimosas SHUAHUSA xD Bem, fico feliz que tenha gostado :D E se ler essa, espero que goste também 8D

**Hanari: **SUHAHSUAHUs xD sério? o.o Tem tanta fic que eu gosto que eles ficam separadinhos xD Mas fico MTO feliz em saber que você gostou da one \o/ Espero que goste dessa também xD

**Ruchy:** SAUHSUHAHUS xD A Rin submissa ao Sesshoumaru é muito sem personalidade xD E fico muito feliz que tenha gostado :D Infelizmente não vai ter continuação i.i Mas pode saber que o Sesshomaru ficou Puto xDD

**Fanii:** Escola é realmente terrivel, alem de nos privar de fics, nos privam de escrever e pior ainda, de mandar reviews! Terrivel i.i Faded é muito boa mesmo! E seeeei simmm :3 Fico muito honrada de você gostar das minhas ficzinhas, e cê sabe que eu A-M-O as suas também né? Bem Fanii, parabéns para você! Tudo de bommmm \o/ E fiquei tão aliviada de saber que eu ia entregar a fic na data certa xDD Eu sei que ficou meio... bobinha... Mas foi de coração! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado :3 Beijos.

**Naty Sama:** SHUASUHAHUS xDD Sério que aconteceu algo parecido? :x Situação terrivel ein? Bem, eu também concordo da Rin ter feito certo, e eu faria pior xD Bem, fico feliz que tenha gostado, e se ler essa, espero que tenha gostado também :D

**Chibi Anne:** Quando eu li sua review, eu fiquei assim :o ... Porque tipo assim... CÊ NEM GOSTA DO CASAL? Santo deus xD E ainda elogiou :3 Se eu pudesse colocar aquela carinha sonhadora do 'asterisco traçinho asterisco' eu tava colocando xDD Bom, eu fiquei realmente emocionada com sua review :D E fico feliz que você e a Ms.Cookie tenham gostado do fato que eu gostei das críticas \o/ Eu realmente percebi os errinhos depois que vocês falaram :D Bem, enfim, espero que goste dessa fic também, mesmo ela sendo mais bobinha xD Mas foi feita de coração para a Faniicat \o/ Enfim, beijoos.

* * *


End file.
